Posts, such as sign posts, fence posts, mailbox posts, etc., are typically set into the ground by digging a hole, placing the post in the hole, and filling the hole with concrete or compacted soil. The process is tedious and time-consuming, and below ground placement of a post can lead to rot or corrosion. Further, removal or repositioning of the post requires digging the post from the hole. The removal process can be even more difficult than initial placement.
Prior art includes a number of devices that facilitate placement or removal of a post. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,997 describes a pre-fabricated anchoring base that may be set into the ground. A post may be securely yet removably set into the base. Disadvantageously, a hole must still be dug in the ground, the insert placed into the hole, and the hole backfilled with a suitable material. Digging scars the landscape, disrupts the land, requires replanting or reseeding, and dirt must be hauled away. Further, the post is still anchored below grade, so rot and corrosion could be problematic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,468 teaches an anchor stake that is driven into the ground and over which a pole may be fitted. Digging of a hole is unnecessary, but a sledgehammer or other driver is needed to insert the stake. Variations on the anchor stake include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,032, 6,745,990, 6,461,084 and 6,343,446, which include stakes having a plurality of fins for improved stability. The stakes are driven into the ground and provide a supporting platform for a post. The platform permits the post to rest above grade.
Another type of anchor includes a helical member that screws into the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,192 teaches a single helical rod fixedly secured, such as by welding, to a flat plate. The rod may be twisted into the ground until the flat plate rests on the ground. The plate may include means to attach a post to the plate. The single helical rod lacks lateral stability and can be lifted from the ground by sideways movement. Larger helical rods may be used to reduce this defect, but a large helical rod is more difficult to screw into the ground and may require a tool, such as a large wrench or pipe. Also, because the helical rod is fixedly secured to the plate, the plat would not be level and any post fixed to the plate would be out of plumb if the helical rod is screwed into the ground off perpendicular.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,202,368, 4,858,876, and 5,011,107 substitute a screw or auger for a helical rod. The screw or auger is fixedly attached a post mounting means. The larger cross-sections of the screw and auger demand greater power to drive the devices into the ground. A tool would probably be needed. Again, the fixed screw or auger could be inadvertently set so that the mounting means is out of plumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,627 teaches a sign and anchor apparatus. The sign includes a plurality of legs that penetrate the ground. The sign is set separately from the anchor, thereby facilitating vertical placement of the sign even if the anchor is out of plumb. The anchor includes an auger on a terminal end that is screwed into the ground. The other end of the anchor locks to the sign so that the sign cannot be easily pulled from the ground.
The above-described prior art, including the digging of holes or use of stakes, screws or augers, utilize rigid and often sharp points or edges forced into the ground. This requires the marking of utility services before placement. Failure to mark such services can result damage to the service line. Helical rods of the prior art do not necessarily have sharp points or edges, but only a large diameter rod provides sufficient holding power to secure a post to the ground. Such a large rod even lacking points or edges can damage a utility line.
A need exists for an anchoring device that securely yet removably fixes an object, such as a post, pole, or cable, to the ground, and does not pose a risk of damaging utility lines. The object could be plumbed regardless of the orientation of the anchors used to secure it to the ground. Advantageously, the anchoring device could be installed or removed without tools.